JooMi
by GeekyGeek101
Summary: JoonxMir. Yeah, it's my first and it kinda sucks, and I don't know what category to put it in. Enjoy, if you can. Rated to to be safe.


Mir sighed as he staggered into his apartment. It was so tiring working every day for the new album. He would rather be goofing off with Joon somewhere… The maknae blushed as he realized that he had just thought about.

Joon.

With his familiar smile, and his honey abs. Much unlike Mir. _So_ much unlike Mir.

He had already accepted the fact that Joon would never like him the same way.

He had so many girls he could date, so many girls he could marry, and be happy with. Mir was probably his last thought. It just didn't make any sense. Why would he want to date him anyway? He's not gay. Mir was just one of his friends. It would never be anything more than that.

Mir fell back into a chair, feeling as tired as, well, there was probably nothing as tired as him right now. Just as he was about to dose off, someone burst into the door. Mir looked up, too exhausted to even care if it was a burglar.

"Hey, Mir, I brought some food!"

The maknae jumped up, forgetting about his fatigue. "H-Hi, Joon." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Joon gave the younger one of his real, not an oh-shit-it's-a-bunch-of-fangirls smile. Mir could feel his heart melt, and blushed heavily. "Um, thanks, Joon." The eldest walked over and tousled his hair. You're too cute, Mir." Somehow, Mir's face went an even darker shade of red.

"Y-Yeah."

The pair sat down at the small table in the kitchen and began eating the takeout Joon had brought. Of course, the two "village idiots" didn't eat it normally. They found fun ways to do it. "Throw it to me, Mir!" The maknae tossed it in the air, smiling. Of course, Joon caught it in his mouth. "OH YEAH! Level ten!" Mir dug around for a bigger piece of chicken, the biggest one, and tossed it into the air. Joon got into position, and opened his mouth wide. And, he caught it! The two began yelling and high fiving, going a bit crazy. But no one could hear them. And it was fun. Mir was so happy he didn't even care about tiredness anymore.

"I brought ice cream, too, Mir."

The maknae smiled, and stood up to get spoons. He returned with two shiny, silver utensils, and sat down. Joon pulled the top off of the ice cream container, and they dug in. "Mmm, I love strawberry!" Said Mir with a moth full of ice cream. "I knew you did, so I got it." Mir blushed, swallowing the cold treat. "T-Thanks." Joon smiled, and Mir's heart was beating like a drum. The eldest dipped his spoon, and shuffled his chair closer to Mir's.

"Open up!"

Mir opened his mouth slowly, his face hot. Joon slowly put the spoon in, taking his time. _He's too cute, that Mir. _

Mir licked the ice cream of the spoon, and swallowed. "U-um…" In one swift move, Joon picked up Mir and sat on the couch. The maknae was in his lap, and of course, he had a red face. The eldest held Mir to his chest, and played with his little ponytail, a mischievous smile on his face.

"J-Joonie-oppa?"

That one little sentence made Joon go crazy.

_C-cute! So cute! Ahhh!_

Joon pulled Mir close to his face, and kissed him. "J-Joon!" Mir spoke into the kiss. But eventually, he kissed Joon back. Mir's lips were very soft and squishy, as Joon had imagined. He had wanted to kiss him for so long, and he had finally gotten the chance. And now he was doing it. It was like a dream come true.

The pair broke, but only Mir was gasping for breath. Joon hugged him again. "I'm sorry if I was too hard on you, Mir."

"N-no, I liked it. Ah, I m-meant, it's okay! Yeah…um…"

Joon smiled, and and planted another kiss on the maknae's neck. Mir smiled, despite his embarrassment. "Ngh," Mir buried his head into the crook of Joon's neck.

It was as if the world has stopped in its tracks. As if time had frozen to this very second.

Was this heaven?

Mir thought it was. The moment was perfect, too perfect. Joon was holding him and they had just kissed, they had his favorite ice cream, and they were both happy. He wished he could just stay like this forever…and ever…and ever…

And with twenty more "evers" Mir fell asleep, the older one still holding him.

_It looks like he fell asleep._

And with that, Joon picked him up gently and carried him to the bedroom. Tucking him in, he had one last thought:

_I guess I'm gay, then._


End file.
